


Selfish

by Ava_The_Stargazer



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: F/M, For The Love Of God Let Schofield Rest, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_The_Stargazer/pseuds/Ava_The_Stargazer
Summary: William Schofield wants so many things.
Relationships: Lauri/William Schofield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> This would have more tags, but I am currently uploading this from my phone because my laptop decided to die on me.
> 
> Anyways, WOW I LOVED 1917. I'm certain this is one of my absolute favirite movies now. I decided to focus more on Will and Lauri and the baby because that was one of my favorite parts, and Lauri and the baby don't get nearly as much love as they should! I always thought there was some part of Will that didn't want to go because being there with Lauri and the baby gave him a sense of true happiness and made him forget the war for the time being.
> 
> I'll stop rambling now and let you guys get on with reading the fic, lmao.

William Schofield is selfish.

He sits across from the lovely French girl and her sweet little one and listens to the church bell toll. All he can think about is how much he wants to stay.

He wants so many things.

He wants to stay in this little basement where there's a warm fire and the war feels millions of miles away.

He wants to stay and sleep for the first time in years.

He wants to stay and hold this sweet little child, hear her laugh. He wants to hold the girl, too- run his fingers through her curls, feel her hands wrap around his waist. He wants to do so much more than holding, but he shoves that to the back corners of his mind.

He wants to stay and have a return to normalcy- to have a family again. To forget the war, the world, everything. 

He wants to stop seeing Blake's pale ( _so terribly pale_ ) face float in front of him when he closes his eyes.

He wants this war to be over.

The bell tolls one final time. Blake's rings weigh heavy in his pocket. _A promise doesn't care what you want,_ a little voice whispers to him. _And you made a promise._

He stands, noticing with a twinge of regret how beautiful the girl's eyes are and how they're filled with confusion at his sudden movement. He wonders if she'll still be here when the war is over.

If it's ever over.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, his voice desperate and strained. He wants to stay so, _so_ badly. He wants _so_ much.

It takes everything in him to turn on his heel and leave.


End file.
